


No plans to see you go

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Coital, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: After sex, they don't usually talk.





	No plans to see you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> While working on my big bang I've been pretty hard on myself, thanks for encouraging me to try out sprints and getting something different done for a change. <3

Brock let out one last throaty moan before dropping down on his back against the bed, a leg still slung over Jack’s. The only sound lingering between them was their harsh panting as they tried to catch their breath, the street lights outside stretched across their bodies and filtered through slanted heavy blinds.

Jack felt that familiar sticky, sweaty sensation overcome him that always occurred whenever his body was rebounding from the high; he didn’t really want to think about it now when it was too late and it seemed like something so trivial when they’d start something. He only knew it was definitely a good time for a shower, a hand dragging through his hair and making a face when he comes up with more than just sweat.

He wiped the cum onto Brock’s chest, unsure of if the collection of sweat pooling there made the situation better or worse. “You got cum in my hair.”

Brock hummed, floating on his own high as his eyes drifted closed without a care in the world, “I never meant ta hit yer hair Rawls, told ya..you’ve been gone fer too damn long. I had it buildin’ up.”

Jack felt equally lazy, body sore the whole flight back and then having to deal with Brock’s refusal to give him a break. Not that he really fought about it. “Two weeks ain’t that long, you’re the one that got yourself benched. Don’t tell me you weren’t jerking off while I was gone.”

“I _wasn’t_.” Brock reiterated, indignant that Jack didn’t seem to believe him, which..this was Brock. Jack would honestly be surprised if it’s true, but to avoid a fight he won’t say that out loud.

Eventually Brock continues, “We gotta to be more careful, coordinate our shit better.”

Jack dropped his hand against Brock’s thigh, still draped over his own, fingers digging into the muscle and giving it a light massage. “Why?”

“Buck’s been askin’ if yer headin’ over ‘ere from time to time. He noticed some of yer clothes in my closet too when he was askin’ to borrow a shirt for somethin’. He’s beginnin’ to get more and more nosier.” 

Turning his head Brock’s way, Jack tried to keep a knot from forming in his stomach and the uncertainly out of his voice, “And what did you tell him?”

Brock shrugged in response and said nothing more. Jack couldn’t help but feel disappointment settle through him while that knot shifted to a tightness in his chest.

“I’ll start making up places I gotta go to, try to pick up after myself more so I don’t leave my clothes around. You might not wanna be wearing my shirts and sweaters to go home in, pack an overnight bag or something instead.” Jack lowly grumbled out, trying his best not to be sour after having some really good sex. He moves to get up, pushing Brock’s leg off him.

Unfortunately, Brock has other ideas and inhales sharply when he realizes what’s going on; eyes snapping open and throwing himself over Jack with a narrow sense of determination. He’s surprisingly quick when he wants to be, straddling Jack’s hips as hands pin shoulders against the mattress. 

Jack stares up at him, “Already geared for another round?”

Brock only glared like Jack was supposed to know immediately what he was thinking, which was generally a common occurrence so he couldn’t blame him. Right then though, he had no idea.

“What? Did I forget something?” Not that he wasn’t used to Brock’s dirty looks, he was, but they were usually accompanied with some sort of snappy remark. It was uncharacteristic of him to just look like he was waiting for Jack to put two and two together. He’d like to think if that was simply the case he would have figured it out by now and tries to get up only to be shoved back down on the bed again.

“We’re only supposedta be fuckin’, nothin’ more serious.” Brock finally grits out with a level of uncertainty in his voice. 

Jack attempted not to feel entirely thrown aside by the comment, averting his eyes when he feels the judging stare dig in as he nods. “I’m well aware.”

Just to make the situation more confusing, Brock punches him in the shoulder out of apparent frustration. “No, you fuckin’ idiot! Jesus, when didja get so dense?” 

Jack glared back, “You know, if you’re trying to get more dick tonight, this isn’t the way to do it.”

“Fuck you and fuck your dick- ”

“ -That would generally be what you do on my dick.”

Another punch landed against his chest but it wasn’t as bad as the first one, “Shut the hell up. I wanna tell Buck..I wanna tell everyone who wants to know.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Because Jack’s too tired to work out riddles and he’s better when Brock yells passionately about things. It makes it simple and perfectly straightforward.

“I think about you a lot, Rawls. Even when it ain’t jus about sex.” Brock finally admits, and there was a delicate wariness to his tone that Jack immediately picks up on. “When I see some place you may like, I keep tellin’ myself to remember and bring you to it next time. But mostly it’s stupid little things like goin’ into a store and findin’ some shirt I’d know you’d wear in your size or I’ll be grabbin’ some groceries and without thinkin’, suddenly I’m pickin’ out yer favorite peanut butter and that coffee blend ya keep goin’ on about.”

Brock shrugged, turning his head to stare off towards the window and Jack abruptly notices how vulnerable he looked then. “Wilson’s been plannin’ a farewell party fer one of them agents gettin’ transferred next month. Told me I was invited and the first thing that crossed my mind was _you_. Obviously he invited the whole team but instead of realizin’ that, I was makin’ sure you’d be able to show up too..” He frowned, almost like he was frustrated, “With me.”

Jack doesn’t know what to do with the information, hands lightly dropping against bare thighs and he only stares at Brock, watches him get lost in his own admission with a pensive line drawing across his forehead against pale light. When Brock’s attention goes back onto him, Jack can’t help but smile. He’s sure it looks completely foolish, but it seems to relax Brock and that’s all that matters to him.

Soon Brock’s hands move away from his shoulders and rest lightly at his chest while Jack slides his palms across skin and sit at hips. They don’t speak and Jack only takes the moment to roll them over so he’s now staring down at Brock laid out under him, legs automatically spread to accommodate. Jack couldn’t stop himself from smiling wider, almost drunk, leaning in to press a light kiss to Brock’s lips, drawing back just enough to study him again.

“I’ll show up anywhere with you, Brock.” 

He could see Brock trying to downplay the admission, lips twitching in apparent refusal to reveal too much, “Yeah?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. And go ahead, tell Buck about us..and whoever else you want.”

Brock grins outright, a glint in his eye, “Finally, I can tell ‘im about that ticklish thing with the back of yer knees.”

Huffing in false annoyance, Jack shook his head. “I lied, you’re an asshole. You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that, I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.”

Though, the instant it falls off his tongue Jack realizes it’s not something he was expecting, but he likes it all the same. From the way Brock stares at him, he’s thinking the same thing. 

“ _Boyfriend_..” Brock drawls out, like he’s trying to get a feel for it. “That sounds real good.”

“Especially when you say it.”

Brock chuckles, his leg hooking around Jack’s with a shift of his hips and an expectant lift of his brows. “Then I’ll be sure to say it again when yer fuckin’ me for a second time tonight.” He tugs over one of the pillows to the side, tucking it under his hips all ready to go, “Now get a move on, I’m an impatient man Rollins.” 

Jack thinks it’s completely possible he's fallen in love with Brock a little bit more in the span of their conversation.


End file.
